bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Roommate Transmogrification
The Roommate Transmogrification is the twenty-fourth episode and the final episode of the fourth season of the CBS sitcom, The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on May 19, 2011. Plot Summary After Bernadette receives a Ph.D and gets a well-paying job, the guys make fun of Howard for now having a future wife with a Ph.D while still being the only non-doctor in their group (sans Penny). Meanwhile, Raj becomes Sheldon's new roommate and Leonard moves in with Priya in Raj's apartment. Extended Plot Leonard, Sheldon, Howard, Raj and Priya are at The Cheesecake Factory; Bernadette comes by and announces she is getting her doctorate; the others start to mock Howard about his lack of a Ph.D. and he claims he is not bothered by this (Penny, to each of the gang in turn: "Wow! So that means you're a doctor, you're a doctor, you're a doctor, you're a doctor... and, Howard, you know a lot of doctors". At his apartment, Raj hears Leonard and Priya getting ready for sex with a Star Trek role-playing game. He is troubled by this and attempts to crash at Howard's, but Mrs Wolowitz and her hormone replacement therapy make him uncomfortable. Sheldon is video-chatting with Amy when he hears a knock on his door. It's Raj, wanting to crash on Leonard's bed; Sheldon discourages it but finally gives in and asks Raj to sign a waiver and gives him a safety drill. The next morning, Leonard enters his room and sits on his bed; to his surprise he discovers Raj sleeping in it. Raj explains his predicament and asks why Leonard can't sleep with Priya at his own apartment, but Leonard says that she doesn't get along with Sheldon. He suggest that until Priya gets her own place in Los Angeles, Raj can stay at here and vice versa. Raj asks if he can bring girls to Leonard's room, and he agrees because he believes that Raj can't score with a girl. Later on, Raj gets Thai food, arranges it like a fancy dinner and calls over Sheldon, who is amazed by the presentation. Penny comes over to ask if Sheldon changed his WIFI password (the new password: "pennygetyourownwifi"), and she can't help, but notice the fancy presentation of the dinner. Sheldon tells her that Raj has replaced Leonard temporarily and that Leonard is now living with Priya. Howard and Bernadette are in bed together and Bernadette tells him that she got him a present. He opens it and it to find an expensive watch, and after the teasing from his friends they begin to argue. Sheldon, Penny and Raj are having dinner together. Sheldon goes to bed as it is already 10 pm, but Penny continues to talk to Raj, eventually saying that she made a mistake letting go of Leonard. In an attempt to comfort her, Raj tells her that her life is better than his of downloading porn every night. Leonard and Priya are making out when her parents call her for a video chat. Priya quickly asks him to go away so her parents don't spot him. Leonard overhears that Priya's moving back to India; he feels betrayed and in the spur of the moment he spills the beans by telling Priya's parents that they are dating. The next morning, Penny wakes up and finds herself in bed with Raj. She tells him to act as if this never happened, he just nods as he still can't speak to her sober. Sheldon wakes up and finds Leonard on the couch, moping about Priya leaving for India and breaking up with him. Howard arrives at the door as he had a big fight with Bernadette because of the watch. Suddenly, Penny does the "walk of shame" out of Leonard's room with Raj close behind her, wrapped in a duvet. She panics and says that this is not what it looks like. Sheldon then asks, "What does it look like?". Critics "This was an interesting choice for a season finale. It was a mass of soap opera developments that many casual fans may have forgotten by next season. In most shows I wouldn't like that but I don't think it will harm The Big Bang Theory much. The show is still working on blending the soap opera in and I think these developments will allow next season to get rolling more quickly. The show remains flawed but funny and contrary to my expectations has improved this season." - The TV Critic's Review Notes *'Title Reference': Raj replaced Leonard as Sheldon 's roommate. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=347 Quotes Raj:'' I'm the new Homo in town. (realizes what he's just said) That did not come out right. ---- '''Penny:' (To Priya, about Leonard) Yeah, a little tip, he says he can eat frozen yogurt, do not believe it! ---- (Raj arrives at the Wolowitz residence and rings the doorbell. Howard opens the door) Howard: Hey, what's up? Mrs. Wolowitz: Is that my future daughter-in-law, the doctor? Howard: No mom, it's Raj! Mrs. Wolowitz: He's a doctor too, right? Howard: Yes. Mrs. Wolowitz: Like Leonard and that skinny weirdo? Howard: Sheldon. Yes, everyone is a doctor but me. Mrs. Wolowitz: And whose fault is that? ---- Howard: '''You got me a rolex. How much did it cost? '''Bernadette: You just let me worry about money (Howard looks up, realizing what she said) I just want my baby to have pretty things. Trivia * Leonard has two Star Wars figures on the stand in his bedroom, first seen in The Precious Fragmentation. One is a [http://www.sideshowtoy.com/?page_id=4489&sku=2179SC Sideshow Collectibles Heroes of the Rebellion Han Solo in Stormtrooper Disguise Sixth Scale Figure] and the other is a 15-inch Kotobukiya Chewbacca Pre-Painted Soft Vinyl Model. The Luke Skywalker in Stormtrooper Disguise Sixth Scale Figure that accompanies the former has been on the bookshelf next to the apartment entryway since The Vengeance Formulation. * Mrs. Wolowitz got hormone replacement therapy . * Mrs. Wolowitz thinks of Sheldon as a 'skinny weirdo'. *Sheldon doesn't like the thought of amassage . *Howard used to 'date' Mouth-to-Mouth Mona, a CPR dummy. *Sheldon does a live web chat on Tuesday nights called "Apartment Talk". * Raj thinks he is like a "brown Martha Stewart ". * Theluminous safety arrows haven't been seen in previous episodes when the lights are off. In the fifth season episode The Friendship Contraction, this issue is addressed when Sheldon implies that he has removed them, offering the explanation that the emergencyglow-in-the-dark paint was wildlycarcinogenic. * Leonard has finally managed to convince Priya to wear Raj 'sLieutenant Uhura uniform which was mentioned in The Prestidigitation Approximation. * Raj wears his Lieutenant Uhura uniform way more times than just Halloween. * Raj loves the song"Ice Ice Baby", by Vanilla Ice. * The Rolex watch given to Howard by Bernadette is aRolex President 's. These watches cost around $25,000 at face value. * Sheldon has a newWi-Fi password, it's "pennygetyourownwifi", no spaces, and is part of an ongoing joke where Penny keeps using Apartment 4A'sWi-Fi without paying. Sheldon makes no real effort to stop Penny from using the Wi-Fi , other then to criticize her for using it. * When Sheldon has Raj sign a temporary roommate agreement , he awards him with an ID and lapel that sport the apartment 's flag (the latter of which Leonard was "too cool to wear"), but he does not give him a flag as he did with Leonard . The apartment ’s flag is a gold lion rampant on a field of azure, as revealed in The Staircase Implementation. Gallery HowardsRolex.jpg PennyBedRaj.jpg Tbbt 424.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-20-01h58m16s154.png Oragami napkin swan.png|Origami Swan napkin Priya's face expression.png|Priya is shocked to see how Leonard reacts when he finds out the news of her going back to India MAte8.jpg Mate7.jpg Mate6.jpg Mate5.jpg Mate4.jpg Mate3.jpg Mate2.jpg Mate1.jpg Han Solo and Chewbacca Figures.png es: Category:Season 4 Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Featured Article Category:Season finale Category:No time passes during summer hiatus Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Is Heard